Valentine
by Sakurarose68
Summary: Karou the average teen, didn't have anything planned this year for that Special Day, Valentine's Day. But what if a certain someone, comes along and changes her usually boring plans?
1. Chapter 1

Valentine

Chapter 1

(Karou pov)

Flowers, Teddy bears, and chocolate lined the shelves for Valentine Day. Valentine Day is a few weeks away. Looking into the street window shop, I scanned the sweets and gifts. They sat nicely on display by the window. '_Maybe I should buy something for Misao and Megumi?'_ I could see my reflection in the glass window, knowing this is another year without a Valentine's. I have to get going or I'm going to be late, taking one last glace. I took off running Dodging all the people to get to school.

I was there, good, Right on tim- " Oh Crap!" I was falling over the door matt! Again! The only thing different was I didn't hit the floor, I fell on someone but who? Looking down I see a mass of red hair. I can't help but stare at this guy. He was gorgeous, He looks really mad! But I never seen anyone with features like his. I should get off of him now. It's wasn't that hard when angry golden eyes, peered at you.

" I'm sorry! I am really sorry, see I had trip over the-"

" watch where you are going next time girl" What who does he think he is! Yeah he maybe Cute but he being a real Jerk!

" Well SORRY! I don't know how many times I got to tell you! JERK!"

" Maybe if you picked up your big feet, you wouldn't have trip you klutz" This guy is going to get it! Who is he anyways? What did I do to piss him off? … well duh Karou you fell on him! Glaring at him didn't work. He look cool and relax, it didn't faze him he gave a grin, like this was the most amusing thing in the world!

What's that I hear.. Is he.. Is he laughing? Laughing at me!

" what so Funny, Huh, I will give you something to laugh about!" Taking a step forward about to take a swing

_Riiiing! _

" I am going to be late!" I forgetting about the boy and ran like all hope depended on it. But before I left I heard him say " Till the next time" he chuckled as he headed in the other direction. He is so lucky I am in a hurry or I would have knocked his block off, right then.

Lunch time, my favorite part of the day. " KAROU! OVER HERE!" Smiling seeing Misao jumping up and down, She was really pretty even though we are older now, Misao still looks like she's in middle school. With her green eyes and skinny face, went perfect with her wonderful smile. I don't think anything let down her spirit.

" what took you so long?" Misao said giving me curious looks

" nothing I just having one of those days. This dumb boy wouldn't accept my apology, When I accidentally trip over the matt… Again" I rolled my eyes. Not even looking at Misao knowing the look she was going to give.

" HAHAHA! You fell again, That's too funny!" Misao was literally rolling on the floor.

I looked at Misao and laughed she has been a good friend through the years. I wouldn't trade her for the world. She wasn't the quiet type either. I knew her since elementary, After I beat up a boy who picked on her we stuck together like glue ever since.

" ohohohohoho! Karou, really, you should try to be a real lady sometimes, like me" Glancing over to my right where Megumi sat. Megumi was always one of the hottest girl in school. No guy hasn't wanted to go out with Megumi at least at one point. I think she is like guy magnet, Or just the biggest Flirt. Megumi had the look and figure, that most girl wish they could have. Even though I only knew Megumi for a couple of years she's been a real friend.

" Whatever! You are suppose to say ' its going to be okay' Not laugh at me!" trying to give them a hateful glare. " well that hard because-" Misao got cut off by a voice, that voice, I knew it. Its …him behind me. I could feel the him giving that mischievous grin from behind me.

"because she's a klutz"

* * *

Hoping you like the first Chapter! This is the first time i wrote anything. So tell me what you think!  
Till the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kenshin pov)

That girl is really odd. She doesn't act like a girl would after falling on someone. She is pretty cute I have to say, thinking about what she looked like with her striking blue eyes. Her hair pulled back with a blue ribbon. What am I saying. I don't think I should, not after…

_Flashback_

"_Kenshin! Please wait here okay" Tomoe looked up and just staring at her deep brown eyes, I couldn't help but say "okay Tomoe, hurry it's chilly out here." _

_Tomoe gave me one of those smiles and turn back into the building to get her math book._

_Now that's she's gone. I can think about how I am going to spring the gift on her for Valentines. After all it in 2 days. It's been about 5 mins where is she?_

" _Okay Kenshin, lets go!" grabbing her hand in mine, we walk to her house._

_We're here, I can't wait to give her, her gift._

" _well Tomoe I will see you-" she cut me off and said_

" _kenshin about tomorrow, I am not-"_

_End Flash_

" Yo Kenshin!" looking up a Sanosuke going through the crowd in my direction. I couldn't miss him with his spiky brown hair and his infamous shirt and red bandana.

"Where were you first and second period! You know how boring that class is without you, man?" giving me a sly smirk "oh I know you were probably with a girl, right? I knew it! Way to go Kenshin! Before you know it, you'll have a girl for Valentine's."

" Sano maybe you shouldn't concern about me so much but about you. After all it easy for me to get any girl, unlike you who get rejected by every girl."

"Oh so what girl do you have eyes for then, big shot" Looking around I see a familiar blue eyed girl from this morning. "Her" Pointing in the direction at the corner of the lunch room.

"Her? Karou? Good luck on that one." Sano slapping my back and laughing walked off into our usually tables. Strolling over to her table, she was sitting with 2 other girls. One is Megumi one of the most popular girls, why was she sitting there? Megumi was sitting by Karou and this loud girl was sitting across the table. I think I recognize her hanging around Aoshi, if i remember right I'm sure he said her name was Misao.

Hearing the conversation of the 3 I couldn't help but interrupted Misao.

"because she's a Klutz"

WAM!

OUCH! That hurts, that girl packs a punch, for her small size. Karou was giving me one of her glares. But that doesn't faze me any. Now that I'm up close she has a pretty frame of face and everything seems to match perfectly with her nice body figure. Sure she doesn't look like Megumi but she so….Unique. It's weird she kind of reminds me of Tomoe. How she was different from the rest.

Karou pov

What does he want? I already said sorry what else does he want from me? Good he deserved that good whack on the head. That baka!

" Karou! Why did you do that to Ken?" Megumi jumping up to apologize to that jerk.

" Megumi, how do you know this guy?"

" I know him from Sanosuke, He just got here a few days ago." Now Megumi was standing beside Ken as she called him. But he was giving me a stupid look. He has long flaming red hair. Even though he had a lose shirt you can tell he was in pretty good shape. His Shirt was button down, enough to see his muscular body. What a guy! What am I thinking, He is so full of himself!

" So Your Karou. Well my name is Kenshin, I was coming by to ask you something" rolling my eye as standing there lazily "Yeah, what?" what a waste of my time, looking to the side Misao stood silent for once, but following with her eyes. Back and Forth. I knew she was lost. So was Megumi, her and Misao was giving me puzzled looks.

" I was wondering if you would go out with me?"


End file.
